


With The Birds

by CrazyBatLady



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBatLady/pseuds/CrazyBatLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jon muses on mortality with his older brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	With The Birds

“Hey, Spine?”

“Yes, Jon?”

“What happens when you go to sleep for the last time?”

“I…don’t follow.”

“You know, like when Pappy closed his eyes and didn’t open them again, or all those boys who fought in the wars with us. What happens to you when that happens?”

“Well…people all tend to have their own ideas on what happens. Some people think they go off to a higher plane of existence. Others think they go back to the earth where they came from.”

“What do you think?”

“You’re not making this easy, are you…I’m not sure to be honest. Humans have their ideas, but being a robot makes it a bit more…difficult. I have no idea where I’m going.”

“You can come with me.”

“Jon, it doesn’t-”

“I’m going to go and be with the birds.”

“…The birds?”

“Yeah! I bet Pappy went to be with Delilah because that’s what he wanted. I want to be with the birds, swooping and flying around. You and Rabbit can come too.”

“I…I think I’d like that.”

“I thought you would.”


End file.
